A Legacy of Magic
by Chisa Yuy
Summary: Rating will change!!! Anyway, trouble is brewing in the North, and the Southlands will have to stand against the dark magic...can they do it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing, but if I did there would've been a hell of a lot more movies and t.v. episodes! Not to metion the 2x1/1x2 shots! ^.~  
  
  
Chisa: AU WARNING!! OOC!!!! LOW FLYING YOAI.......I'M WARNING YOU ALL NOW!!!  
Jair: I don't think you need to yell!  
Chisa:Well now you're yelling to!  
Par:Will you both stop!  
Chisa:Sorry Par. Anyway, I have to start the story.  
Jair:We're not in this....are we?  
Chisa:No. This is Gundam Wing only, not a crossover.  
Morgan:You always write Gundam Wing fics.  
Chisa:But you guys already have your own books out!  
Walker:Maybe we should go get Allanon...  
Chisa:No! I'm typing, I'm typing!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The wind blew smoothly out of the mountains. The new spring leaves rustled in the trees, causing their shadows to dance along the roadway. The young elemental walked lazily down the road. His dark green tunic and brwon pants were coated with dust. His leather boots were worn and his face was sweaty, dirty, and haggard. The perssian blue eyes were framed by a mop of unruly brown hair that was plastered to the elfs head. Strapped to his back was a broad sword and several small knives to his belt. His look and pace suggested that of someone who had experienced many battles and had traveled for days with little food or sleep.  
From further ahead, the sound of horse huffs sounded out. The elf looked up as a man with green eyes, brown hair, and the most unusual bangs rode up to him.  
"Troubled journey?" He asked. The elementalist grunted at the obvious answer. "What did you find Heero?" The man asked, ignoring the others grunt.  
"Its starting in the north, Trowa." Heero answered.  
"The other Druids figured as much. Anything else?"  
"The air is heavy with the use of dark magic up north. The land is barren, and the animals are starved." Trowa nodded.  
"Wanna ride to Sank?"  
"No thanks. The Forest elves are training the new elementalists....."  
"Heero, you're not gonna find another complete elementalist. You are the only one of you kind that was born into the Forest elves since Tri Yuy." Heero sighed and stepped up to the horse. Trowa frowned as Heero claimed up on the horse. "I wouldn't let it bother you Heero. You can't help she carried the magic." Heero nodded and the two rode off.  
  
"Winner, has Barton returned with Yuy yet?" A man with black hair and dark eyes asked. His dark blue tunic was damp with sweat, and his pants were dusty. His boots were slightly muddy and his face was streaked with sweat and dust.  
"They should be back soon Wufei. Did you finish your training?" The other boy replied. Unlike his friend, the boy was clean. His platinum blonde hair framed his boyish face and aqua eyes. He wore a light blue tunic with brown pants and brown leather boots.  
"Of course. A Ranger with my skill is unchallenged in a peace loving place like this. I know your the royal Mage and all, but I'm sure even you get bored Quatre." Quatre smiled at Wufei, who was now sitting in one of the lavish palace chairs. Suddenly, he caught sight of something.  
"There they are!" Quatre exclaimed, and the two left to greet the travelers.  
  
"Welcome back Heero. I was asked to apologize on behalf of King Millardo and Priestess Relena. They're meeting with other Southland nations." Quatre smiled as Heero and Trowa climbed off the horse. Heero nodded as Quatre hugged him, then moved over to Trowa. Heero turned from the two and looked at Wufei.  
"I take it things are worse than we expected." Wufei stated as he looked Heero over. Heero just nodded, the journeys fatigue catching up to him. Suddenly Quatre remembered him.  
"Come on Heero. Theres a bath, meal, and bed ready for you." Quatre assured as he lead Heero inside. Before following the two, Wufei turned to Trowa.  
"Anything?"  
"Heero says theres dark magic involved." Trowa replied, then raised an eyebrow as he looked at Wufei. "I've been keeping sharp. I don't wanna be caught off guard." Wufei said, as he noticed Trowa's look. Trowa nodded, and the two headed off inside.  
  
"So....he was sent by the Sank Kingdom." A figure smiled as it emerged from the shadows. The light revealed the features of an elf. The elf was average height, with a long chestnut braid and violet eyes that held an unusual since of humor. He was dressed in a black tunic with black pants and black leather boots. His pale skin seemed even paler against the clothing. "Perhaps I should join the Sank Kingdom as well." The boy grinned. "At least it would get me closer to the elf. Shame he's a Forest Elf and not a Shadow Elf.......but I guess no one has to know." The elf's grin widened and he slipped back into the shadows.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:And the prologue is done!!!!  
Jair:I don't think people are gonna like you just leaving it there.  
Chisa:Leaving it where?  
Morgan:With an unintroduced character.  
Chisa:If you can't tell who it is from the description, you obviously don't watch alot of Gundam Wing.  
Morgan:........Shut-up......  
Chisa:^.^  
Par:Well, the least you could do would be to add a full chapter to it.  
Chisa:Are you crazy! Do you know how long those readers want actual chapters to be! I can't do that tonight!!  
Walker:You're drawing a blank on chapter one, arn't you.  
Chisa:You always speak up when I don't want you to. I mean, Heaven forbid you speak when I need you!  
Anyway, to make things easier. Here's a list of the characters and what they are.  
  
Heero: Forest Elf  
Total Elementalist  
Duo: Shadow Elf  
Summoner  
Trowa: Human  
Druid  
Quatre: Halfling-Elf/Human  
Mage  
Wufei: Human  
Ranger 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing.....shame.  
  
  
  
Jair:Decided to start an actual chapter?  
Chisa:Yeah. I felt like writing something lenghty for a change.  
Morgan:About time.  
Chisa:Shut-up. Where's Par and Walker?  
Jair:Practicing their magic.  
Chisa:Why don't you go help them. You understand yours afterall.  
Morgan:Would you interupt them?  
Chisa:......I have a chapter to write.........Oh, before I forget, let me remind you that there is major OOCs here! And lots of Yoai! ^.^  
2x1, 4x3, 5x?...and more than likely parings later on   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Heero sighed as he slid into the warm bath water, the days residue washing from him. The harsh journey's strain leaving him. Slowly, he let his eyes shut and drifted into a light sleep. When he woke, the water had cooled considerably. Streaching, Heero stood up. The now cool bath water fell in droplets from his saturated skin. As he dried himself, he sifted through his memories, peacing together what he would tell Milardo and Relena. When he was dry and clothed, he stepped out the bath area. A servent walked up to him and led him into a large room with a table spread of food. Heero's stomach rummbled as the days of food neglect caught up as well.  
As Heero ate, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei joined him.  
"You really think theres black magic at work Heero?" Quatre asked.  
"From what I saw Quatre, there's no other way to explain it. As I've told Trowa, even the air is thick with it. They use the magic freely, as if they have no care as to the concequences of it's careless use." Heero shook his head.  
"What do you mean?" Quatre wondered.  
"Magic is much like a double-edged sword Quatre." Trowa answered. "Although most believe magic is neither good nor bad, it's simply a force. They believe the user is the one who decides if its bad or not. The truth is how ever, that magic, good or bad, can have serious side effects on the land."  
"The truth of the side effects is evident in my birth." Heero said quietly. The other three looked at the elf, but his eyes were distant.  
"What are you talking about Yuy? It's not unusual for elves to have magic." Wufei frowned. Heero turned to look at him.  
"How many total elementalist have you known to be elves, or Forest Elves for that matter Wufei?" Heero asked. "You've all heard about my past relative Tri Yuy. Over a hundred years ago, she was created, not born, created. She was a side effect of some careless man and his magic. She was created from all elements of the earth, thus, she could control them as well...." Suddenly Heero stopped, afraid he had said to much. Swiftly he walked towards the door. "I have to get my story ready for the King and Preistess." With that, he left the three in stunned silence.  
  
'Stupid, stupid!' Heero scolded himself. 'How could I have slipped like that?' Heero frowned as he stepped out into the gardens. The sun was slowly setting, and the shadows were lengthening. The fragrant smell of flowers flowed on the summer's breeze.  
'This is the first scene she saw.' Heero thought. 'The first look of the world was a beautiful one indeed.' Heero shook the thoughts from his head. There was no since in muling over the past, he couldn't help what he was. A movement in the shadows caught his eye. It was quick, but not quick enough. Heero reached slowly for his belt, but remembered he was currently unarmed. Grimacing, a thought suddenly shot through his mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the area inwhich he had seen the movement. Quickly, he thrust his hand into the air, and the area was covered in forest growth. Heero grinned.  
"What the hell?" The figure said as he forced his way out of the growth.  
"You shouldn't try to catch people you don't know off guard." Heero growled. He hated being underestimated. The figure turned to reveal the face of a young elven boy. His eyes were a startling violet, and his chestnut hair was in a long braid. Heero's eyes narrowed. A Shadow Elf!  
"Hold on a minute! I know what this looks like but it's not!" The boy exclaimed. Heero didn't respond. "I've come to offer help to the Sank Kingdom!"  
"Have you?" Heero asked quizicaly.  
"Honest! I'm Duo Maxwell." The boy grinned as he held out his hand. Heero ignored it.  
"What were you doing sneaking around?"  
"I wasn't sneaking, I just don't know my way around!" Duo replied.  
"You should have asked someone." Heero frowned and began to leave.  
"Hey, arn't you even gonna offer to show me around?!"  
"No." Heero huphed and left the strange boy behind.  
  
Duo watched the retreating figure. Their first meeting hadn't exactly turned out as Duo would've like it. He still didn't know the elf's name! Sighing, he turned to the palace.   
"Good thing my ancestors got in good with the Peacecrafts, otherwise I probably never would've gotten in!" Duo grinned as he walked into the palace.  
Inside, Duo made his way through the palace as if he owned it. He had been there many times in his childhood. True, he never had gotten along very well with Relena, but Millardo was always someone he could speak with. Duo grinned. If anyone could tell him something about the mysterious elf, surely he could. From up ahead, voices drifted down the hall. Duo's pace slowed as the voices grew louder.  
"What's up with Yuy?"  
"Leave it alone Wufei, obviously Heero holds some portion of magic in contempt, but either way it's none of our business."  
Duo peered around the corner. There were three boys about his age talking amongst themselves. One had black hair and dark eyes. His lean form masked the obvious skill, strenght, and wisdom he obtained. This one was a Ranger. The boy beside him was smaller in height and build. He had platinum blonde hair and aqua eyes. His clean cut look could only mean that this boy, was the royal Mage. The last of the little group was the tallest. His light brown hair gave way to unusual bangs that hung over deep green eyes. A Druid? Duo frowned. It was unusual for the Sank Kingdom to house a Druid considering their reputaions. Shruging off his curiosity, Duo walked around the corner.  
"Hi!" He greeted. The three boys looked up at the new comer, suprised at what they saw. Since when did Shadow elves openly associate with other races? Duo's grin faded. What was with everyone? They seemed so....so.....suprised. "What?"  
"It's just....we didn't relize Shadow Elves...." The blonde boy tried to say.  
"You didn't relize Shadow Elves were so friendly? We're usually not, but I'm an acception to the rule. I enjoy chatting with the other races. I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo grinned as he held out his hand.  
"I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner." The blonde haired boy smiled in return as he took Duo's hand in his own. "This is Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang." Quatre finished as he let go of Duo's hand and motioned to the other two boys.  
"What business does a Shadow Elf have with the Sank Kingdom?" Wufei asked, skeptical of Duo's presense.  
"I'm here to aid the Sank Kingdom. I'd have to be blind not to notice the unusual activity from the North......not to mention the missing travelers." Duo replied.  
"Missing travelers?" Quatre asked.  
"You mean you haven't heard?" Duo asked, genuienly puzzled. "It's been passing through all the Southland villages....I thought for sure it would've reached the Sank Kingdom!"  
"Well obviously it hasn't." Wufei snorted.  
"Perhaps you should fill us in." Trowa suggested.  
"Well, for about a month now, different travelers from villages all over have been vanishing during their trips North. Many villages have sent out search parties, but they never return....but those are just the recent missing reports. It seems people have been disappearing in the North as far back as during the time of the famous Tri Yuy, you do know of her, don't you?" Duo paused in his tale. The three men looked at each other, a small smirk passing between them however, this did not go unnoticed by Duo. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, as I was saying, people have been disappearing since her time. It's said that even the man who created Tri later disappeared in the North. The most unusaual disapperance however, is probably that of the Prince of the Oz kingdom not to long ago."  
"How is it unusual? Everyone knows the leaders of Oz always pass by the Northern regions...with all those disapperances, it's not suprising." Quatre stated.  
"Thats what I thought. It served them right for not heding the warnings and going North...or at least thats what I thought until I discovered that everyone who went came back except for the Prince. At the time he was just a year old...so I guess it is possible he could've been killed during the attack....but if you've ever heard the King and Queen's recount of the accident, he was stolen." Duo frowned. "The question is, why?"  
Quatre glanced at Trowa and Wufei, but neither seemed to have a reply. Suddenly Duo looked up and smiled.   
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with the King and Preistest, I'll see you later?" Duo asked. Quatre smiled and took Duo's hand, assuring him they would find him later and discuss their plans, then the three boys and Duo parted ways. Once they were gone, Duo smirked. Things were going better than planned!  
  
Heero frowned as he removed his hand from the large tree trunk. Their was a poison in the earth of the Northland, and it was slowly spreading South. Heero's frown deepened. Sure, the plant life was safe now, but a cure would have to be found to prevent the land from dieing. Turning, Heero started back to the palace. Tomorrow he would be on his way to the home of the Forest Elf Princess, Brisk Antaxs. It was time the two talked again.  
When he entered the palace, he ran into Quatre, Trowa , and Wufei.  
"Did you hear that a Shadow Elf has come to aid us?" Quatre asked. Heero frowned.  
"I met him outside, he told me he was here to help, but I think he has something more to gain out of this." Wufei and Trowa nodded, while Quatre looked skeptical, but didn't press the matter.  
"So, have you met with the King and Preistess?"  
"I was just on my way."  
"We'll meet you in the Study to discuss our plans." Quatre said, then the three left, and Heero started down the hall. The hall was lavishly decorated, just like the rest of the place, proving money was not a problem for the Sank Kingdom. Heero paused outside the Throne room. The news he had would not be easily accepted. The problem in the North would not be solved through talk, the Sank Kingdom would have to prepare for battle. Heero smirked. Conviencing Millardo would be no problem, but Relena would be a different story. Just as he was about to open the doors, they burst open and the elf Heero had met earlier walked through.  
"Hey partner!" The elf greeted and stuck out his hand. Heero glared at the hand as if it were some evil creation ready to attack at any moment. Duo's grin faded as the blood ran out of his hand and it began to tingle. Sighing, he finally lowered his hand.  
"Don't work well with others hu?" Duo asked. Heero grunted and pushed past Duo into the Throne room, closing the doors behind him. Duo stared blank faced at the door, then threw his hands up in frustration. "What's with that guy?! I'm as nice as sickeningly possible and yet he just ignores me!" Duo fumed. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Of course! Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were the one's out front...hell, he was riding with Trowa! Surely they'll tell me a little about him!" Duo grinned as he raced off the find them.  
  
Heero sighed. Just as he had expected, the news was not taken lightly, at least not by Relena. Heero stood waiting while the two children of Sank fought about what should be done.  
"Heero, are you sure there's no other way?" Relena asked.  
"I'm just telling you what I saw, and my opinions based on it." Heero replied.  
"Then it obvious we'll have to prepare for battle." Millardo nodded. Relena glared at her brother, then turned back to Heero.  
"Heero, I know your going to meet with the Forest Elf Princess, I would much prefer to hear what she is going to do before I agree to battle." Heero nodded.  
"I'll send word back to you."  
"You're not coming back?"  
"No. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and I will be headed North." Heero replied.  
"I thought Duo was going with you? He just asked for premission to aid us." Heero frowned, no wonder he had called him partner.  
"Duo can do what he wants, he's no concern of mine." Heero answered, then excussed himself to join Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Heero stopped outside the study when he heard Duo's voice. Heero grimaced, than slowly opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:CHAPTER ONE!!!!! Yeah! I'm glad it's done!  
Jair:You make out like you were in some big rush to finish it.  
Chisa:Bite me.  
Morgan:Could we move on now?  
Chisa:Yeah. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so, lets hope I can move this 2x1   
pairing along so we can see some action!!!  
Jair/Morgan:*Sweatdrop*  
Chisa:*innocently* What? 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing. Yeah, the usual.  
  
  
Chisa:Chapter Two, Chapter Two.......  
Jair:About time.  
Par:You know, since your homework load is at zero, you should be able to post faster...  
Chisa:SHHHHHH! Don't tell people that! Then they really so start with faster post requests!! I can't help I'm slow.  
Walker:You' re slow in everything you do.  
Chisa:Shut-up. Anyway, here's chapter 2.  
  
Warnings:Yoai, OOC Heero...and problably others later on. 4x3, 2x1... and others later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Is he coming soon your highness?"  
"Yes. And he will not be alone. Brand, prepare four rooms. Our guests will need their rests."  
"Yes, your highness." The servent bowed to the elven princess. Quietly, he left the Princesses side and headed back to the palace. Brisk Antaxs watched silently as the sun began to set on the land. The Earth was alive with movement, it always seemed that way when Heero was expected. Brisk smiled. It was unfortunate the other elves feared his power, it could do wonders on the land. Sighing, the princess turned and headed back to her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo has been given permission to assist us." Quatre explained as Heero sat at the table. "Obviously the King and Preistess trust him."  
"Can we just get on with this Winner?" Wufei asked as he relized Heero wasn't intrested in an explanation.  
"Well, from what I understand, we're going to see the Forest Elf Princess first, right?" Quatre asked.  
"She already knows we're coming." Heero replied.  
"You sent word?" Duo asked. Heero turned to the elf sharply.  
"I don't need to."  
"Heero and the Princess have some sort of bond." Quatre said. Duo frowned at this news, then turned suprised at the elf beside him.  
"Heero?! Heero Yuy?! Your the decendent of Tri Yuy?!" Duo shouted. "No wonder you guys knew of Tri Yuy!" Duo exclaimed as he looked back at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
"You mean you didn't relize who he was?" Quatre asked.  
"The Shadow Elves weren't big fans of Tri Yuy, or any of her decendents. The only thing I know about them is their names." Duo explained, still shocked. Trowa looked up from the table as the noise quietened down.  
"If we're going to leave in the morning, I suggest we all head to our rooms. The journey's not going to be an easy one."  
"Bartons right." Wufei agreed as he stood up from the table. "It's best we leave before sunrise. You never know who your enemies could be." Wufei glared at Duo, then turned and exited the room. Duo frowned, it was obvious he was going to have to work hard to win trust in this circle.Suddenly Trowa stood up and headed towards the door, quickly followed by Quatre.  
"We'll see you before sunrise Heero, Duo." Quatre smiled and exited the study. Duo smirked. As he turned to Heero, he was suprised to find the chair empty.   
"Get some sleep. We can't have laggers." Heero said from his position at the door, then he left. Duo sat in the chair, thinking over his hasty decision. Quatre seemed to be the only one willing to accept his presence. Sighing, Duo stood and left for his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"He's been missing a week young lady."  
"I don't know where he went. You know Duo, he's always running off!"  
"We have to know where he went Hilde. Duo is the official heir to the Shadow Elf throne. " Hilde bowed her head as the King and Queen questioned her on the whereabouts of Duo.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just as lost as you. Duo never said anything about leaving." Hilde replied.   
"Hilde, come with me sweetheart." The Queen said as she placed her hands on Hilde's shoulders. Hilde smiled at the Queen as they exited the room, leaving the King to his fussings.  
  
"Hilde, I know you of all people know of Duo's importance to the future of the Shadow Elves. Our numbers are decreasing, with no hope of surviving as long as the last decendent of Tri Yuy is still around." Hilde looked up at the Queen. After the deaths of her parents, the Queen had talked the King into taking her in. She had grown up as Duo's closest companion and assumed future wife. The two had often played games with Hilde beining Tri and Duo slaying her and saving the Shadow Elf nation. Now, it seemed their game would have to become reality with the last decendent if they were to save the Shadow Elves.  
"Hilde?" The Queen's voice snapped Hilde out of her thoughts.  
"Ma'am?"  
"I believe you don't know where Duo is, but do you have any idea where he might be?"  
"What about the Sank Kingdom?" Hilde asked. The Queen looked at the young girl and smiled.  
"Why didn't I think of that? I forgot Duo often goes there. I'll send word as soon as possible."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that everything?" Quatre asked as they loaded the last of their supplies onto the horses.  
"Thats it. Lets head on before the sun rises." Wufei said as he climbed aboard his horse. The others nodded and soon, the five were off.  
  
Duo frowned as the ride drew on. Not only was he crushing on his biggest enemy, but he was also going to help him, and he was meeting with the Forest Elf Princess! Duo's frown deepend. There was no way he'd be allowed inside the palace, but he was curious as to this "bond" Heero and the Princess shared.  
"Duo?"  
"Y..yes, Quatre?" Duo asked, shaking away his thoughts.  
"You seem distant. Something on your mind?"  
"Well..." Duo started, but was cut off as Wufei rode past them.  
"He's probably wondering how he'll get inside the palace. The Forest Elves won't let him in easily...even with Heero's influence." Wufei smirked. Quatre frowned at Wufei. Duo was having a hard enough time trying to fit in as it was, now Wufei had to go and rub it in his face.  
"It's ok Kat." Duo said, noticing the look on the mage's face. "I'll figure something out. Surely they'll let me in if the King and Preistess of Sank trust me!" Duo grinned.  
Heero frowned. Even though he wasn't to fond of Duo, the elf was a member of the team, and the King and Preistess did trust him. Still, this woudn't make getting him into the palace any easier. As Wufei had said, even his influence might not be enough. Heero turned as he felt a someone next to him.  
"So Heero, are my odds as bad as they say?" Duo grinned. Heero glared at the elf.  
"That all depends."  
"On what?"  
"On whether or not you make it there alive." Duo's frown disappeared as he slowed down and let Heero go on ahead of him.  
"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Duo asked as Quatre rode up beside him.  
"It's not you personaly. You see, every member of Heero's family has been killed by a Shadow Elf. Would you be friendly with a race that killed all of your family?"  
"No...I guess not..." Duo sighed. No wonder Heero had been uncaring. The Shadow Elves had gone through a lot of trouble to cover up the facts that they killed the Yuy family, but it seemed they didn't do a good enough job. Duo's frown faded as a look of determination set in.  
'We Shadow Elves have never denied ourselves anything before, why start now? So, Heero is the last of the Yuy family, I'll just say it's a good reason to turn him to our side.' Duo smirked at the thought as he rode silently along.  
  
The shadows were at their furthest length when the small group arrived at the home of the Forest Elf Princess. Quickly they dismounted their horses and followed the young servent that waited.  
"The Princess has been waiting for you." The servent smiled as he looked at Heero. "She's been preparing things all day for your arrival." The servent paused as they stood infront of a large door. "Wait right here while I inform the Princess your here." The elf bowed, then walked through the door. The hall fell silent as they waited for the servent to return. Suddenly the doors opened and a small elven girl rushed out.  
"Heero!" The girl cried as she latched on to Heero's legs. Heero smiled slightly at the girl and picked her up.  
"Destiny." The little girl turned slowly and looked back at the door. "You must give our guests time. I'm sure their journey has made them tired." The girl said as she walked up to Heero and took the young child from his arms and placed her on the floor. "However, it is good to see you again Heero." she said as she hugged him.   
"It's good to see you to Brisk." Behind Heero, the others waited quietly as the exchange happened. Duo frowned as he watched the Princess hug Heero. He was about to speak up when he felt a tug on his leg.  
"Your pale!" Destiny said in awe as she compared her skin to Duo's. "Sissy, look!" Brisk turned to look at her sister and gasped.  
"A Shadow Elf............"   
"Duo Maxwell to be precise." Duo grinned and extended his hand. "I'm here with Heero to offer my help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jair:....major OOC on Heero's part.....  
Chisa:Hey, I already warned you about it.  
Jair:But I mean it's really out there.....  
Chisa:Will you leave me alone?  
Jair:I mean WAY out there!  
Chisa:Will you shut-up?!  
Jair:How will you ever fix it?  
Chisa: Aww hell I"m leaving! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Chisa:Chapter Three!  
Jair:Well you'll be glad to know we're not gonna torment you.  
Chisa:.....why?  
Par:We figure this way you'll be able to start and finish sooner!  
Chisa:......you're so thoughtful......  
  
Warnings:Yoai, OOC Heero, 4x3, 2x1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero? You have partnered with a Shadow Elf?" Brisk asked, amused.  
"He was given permission by the King and Preistess of Sank." Heero frowned. Brisk smiled and turned back to Duo.  
"Despite the past events between our races, I am honored you would help." Duo facefaulted at the princess's words.  
"Thanks! I never expected that from a future queen of the Forest Elves."  
"I think it is time we move on from the past, and look to the future." Brisk replied with a smile. "Quatre. It is good to see you again. Are you keeping a tight leash on Trowa?" Brisk grinned as Quatre blushed and Trowa glanced away. "It is also good to see you again Wufei. You know your abilities are always a joy to witness in action. Even our best Rangers don't match you." Wufei bowed slightly and thanked the Princess. Smiling, she turned to look at her sister. "Come along sweetie. I'm sure our guest are hungry." Destiny grinned as she grabbed Heero's hand, and followed her sister down the hall.  
  
"Quatre, is they kin to Heero?" Duo asked during the meal.  
"No. Ever since her birth, Destiny has refurred to him as Heero'." Quatre replied. Duo nodded and returned to his thoughts. Nothing had been answered. He had yet to see why there was any bond between Heero and the Princess, other than the fact that they were both Forest Elves. Sighing, Duo gazed around the room. It was a large room. Decorated with the brightest colors to indicate that the dining hall was a place of merriment to them. Wine was served in the finest glasses, and the cooked meat surved on the finest plates. A tug at his sleeve brought Duo out of his observations. He turned to see the young princess, Destiny, starring up at him.  
"Do you have any magic?" she whispered, almost as if she didn't want anyone else to here her. "I do." she grinned proudly. Duo smiled and leaned down toward her.  
"As a matter of fact I do." he replied. "Have you ever heard of a Summoner?"  
"I've heard hushed whispers about them....are you one?" she awed. Duo nodded as Destiny bounced in her seat. "What can you do?" she whispered, and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking.  
"Well...." Duo paused as a thought struck him. "Tell you what. After dinner, we'll go outside and I show you, but in return, I'd like you to answer some questions for me, deal?"  
"Yeah!" Destiny grinned as she grabbed his pinky in her's and shook it. Duo smiled as she settled herself back into her seat and hurried to finish her meal.  
  
Finally, dinner ended, and Destiny latched on to Duo's arm.  
"You haven't forgotten your deal, have you?" she asked.  
"Of course not." Duo smiled as he let the young princess lead the way outside. She quickly took him to a secluded part of the gardens, and turned to face him.  
"So, what are you gonna do first?" she asked eagerly. Duo smiled.  
"You've heard of Nature Spirits, right?"  
"Of course, my tutor told me all about them."  
"Ever seen one?" Destiny paused and looked down at her feet.  
"No. They say only advanced Summoners, and specific elves can call upon them."  
"Well, I just happen to be one of those Summoners!" Duo grinned. "What type do you like most?"  
"Tree Spirits!" Destiny exclaimed excitedly.  
"Very well then...." Duo said as he stood up, and led the way over to a young tree. Placing one hand on the tree, he bowed his head, closed his eyes, and mumbled a spell. Straining her ears, Destiny tried to hear what was said, but stopped as she saw Duo's hand begin to glow, spreading to the tree. Balls of light flew out the tree, and small winged creature appeared. Slowly, Duo removed his hand from the tree and Turned to Destiny. The small elf princess was busy trying to catch one of the flying spirits. "You won't catch them, I can promise you that." Duo laughed.  
"Then how do you hold one?" She asked.  
"Like this." Duo said as he gently grabbed her hands, and lifted them in the air. "Hold it steady, the spirits need to feel comfortable to stay long enough to be able to get a good look." Destiny smiled as several landed in her palms. Slowly, she moved them closer to her body.  
"They're so pretty." she sighed. "I hope I look that pretty when I grow up, or at least as pretty as my sister." Duo frowned at that statement, straighting himself, he looke down at Destiny.   
"Let's go sit down by the tree, and you can answer my questions."   
"Ok!" Destiny grinned as she moved to sit under the tree, watching the spirits flutter about.  
"So, does Heero know your sister?"  
"They met when they were my age. In the Southlands, there's a Forest with a lake called, Springhove."  
"Springhove? What were they doing there?" Duo asked.  
"Heero was born there. All the decendants of Tri Yuy, including her, were born there. Mommy, Daddy, and sissy, went there see if this was true, that's when they met Heero." Destiny grinned. Duo frowned. How could they have all been born there, and the Shadow Elves not know?  
"Is that information widely known?"  
"No. Many people don't know. Sisssy says it protects the children of the Yuy family. They're left in custody of the Faries."  
"To be so young, you sure know alot." Duo raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm ten years old! Besides, it's my duty to know whats going on." Duo cocked his head to the side. This was no ordinary ten year old. even for a princess it was odd. "Hey! Wanna see my magic?!" Destiny grinned.  
"Uh, ok." Duo shruged. Grinning for ear to ear, the small princess stood, and clasped her hands together. Softly, she began to sing. With a rustle of the wind, she closed her eyes, and sang louder. Boldly her words floated out onto the breeze. Duo listened closely, amazed at what he was hearing. Only a few accounts of this gift had ever been heard of, the Wishsong(1). The Wishsong, a powerful gift that comes from the deepest part of the user's soul. It calls forth the emotions of the individual, and turns them into a song of magic. Quickly, he looked back up at the tree. The Spirits floated in alignment in front of the tree. The leaves turned a dark shade of green, and the bark took on a healthy shade. Duo turned back to Destiny as her song faded.  
"You....you...you posses the Wishsong!" Duo exclaimed. Destiny beamed as she sat down beside him again.  
"Yup! But don't let anyone know I showed it to you, I could get in big trouble!" Duo nodded as he continued to stare. She's definantely no normal ten year old!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been a long time Heero." Brisk sighed. They were alone in the sitting room. The others had excussed themselves earlier to their rooms, and the Shadow Elf had been taken hold of by Destiny.  
"Yes it has." Heero replied, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"I'm glad your back. The earth seems more alive where ever you are."  
"I take it you know about the poison." Heero stated.  
"Yes. I was curious as to how it was effecting you. I know you have a strong bond with the earth, even though you were concevied through natural processes." Brisk blushed.  
"You never could discuss that subject." Heero smirked.  
"It's not proper for a princess!" Brisk argued. "But I'm older now, and things have changed. Sex, sex, sex. See? There. I said it!" Brisk blushed even further. Heero chuckled and relaxed into the high back chair. Suddenly, Brisk looked at him slyly. "Well, what about this Shadow Elf?"  
"What?!" Heero chocked.  
"You know who I mean. He's very attractive....and I think he's got something for you." Brisk grinned.  
"You don't think. You know." Heero corrected.  
"I'm not a seer for nothing!" Brisk grinned. Heero sighed, and shook his head. It was nice though, the pleasant talk. It had definatly been to long since he had seen his best friend, his first friend. "Heero, I suppose Relena is curious as to what I plan to do. I wish I knew. With my parents missing, I have to raise Destiny, and rule over Lore. I suppose though, I will do as all rulers are expected, and make the choice I fell is best for my people, but how do I know it will be the right one?" Heero looked at her face closely. It was the first time he had doen so since they arrived. It was now he noticed she looked haggard, as though from lack of sleep, and worry.  
"All you can do is base your decisions on what you know. You know that sooner or later, the Northlands will attack, so, all you can ask yourself is, will your kingdom be able to stand against them?"  
"I know what your suggesting, and I believe your right. I will mobilize the troops. I will send word to Sank that I am preparing for battle. The West, East, and South lands will have to stand together. This has to end." Brisk said as she stood. "Heero, I suppose you and your company will be leaving tomorrow?"  
"Yes." Heero nodded.  
"Then you had better go get some rest. I have some things to take care of before the morning. Good night Heero." Brisk smiled warmly as she bent down and kissed him chastly on the lips, then walked out the room. Smiling, Heero stood, and made his way to his room for some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stumbled into his room. Quickly, he removed his day clothing, and slipped into his night clothes. He pulled back the covers to the lush bed, and climbed in. As he drifted off to sleep, he went back over the conversation with Destiny, and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it! Winner, Barton!" Wufei shouted as he banged on the door to the two boys rooms.  
"What Wufei?" Trowa asked as he opened the door. Wufei's hand flew to his nose as he looked at the sight in the door way. Trowa stood, buck naked in the door way, obviously miffed about being interrupted. Wufei's nose pulsed blood even harder as Quatre, equaly naked, joined his koi at the door.  
"Do you mind Wufei?!" Quatre frowned.   
"Have you no decencey?! Put soem cloths on before you answer a door! Or better yet, just keep it down so I don't even have to knock!" Wufei shouted as he rushed back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Yuy will pay for this."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:Never interrupt Quatre and Trowa! ^.^  
Par: Thanks for that lovely image. .  
Chisa:You're welcome!  
Jair: Shouldn't you tell them what the number 1 stand for?  
Chisa:Oh yeah!  
  
(1) The Wishsong: I don't own this. I got it from Terry Brooks's book   
"The Wishsong of Shannara" If you haven't read any of   
these books, read them! It's great fantasy, and my muses   
are brought to you by this great author! 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the Wishsong, or anything else I say I don't own.  
  
Did anyone even miss this fic?  
  
Chisa:Ahh yes, another chapter to my fic.. Jair: So, you're doing well as far as keeping updates goes. Chisa: What's that mean?! Morgan: You have a tendency to not finish your fics. Chisa: Ehhhhhhh! Par: You better keep this up, otherwise you cold find yourself in trouble. Chisa: Is that a threat? All: Maybe... Chisa: I'm writing! Give me a break!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as Heero and the others finished loading their horses. A cool breeze blew the grass and the leaves n the trees. Heero smiled as he looked up at the two approaching figures. "Here to see us off?" he asked, as Brisk and Destiny stopped in front of him. "No. We're coming with you." Brisk replied as a servant approached with a horse. "WHAT?!" Wufei exclaimed. "You can't be serious! It's far too dangerous for the two of you! Yuy!" Heero smiled as he looked from Wufei to the princesses before him. "I figured you would. Well, let's get moving, It'll take all day to reach the border before nightfall." Heero replied as he mounted his horse. "Heero!" Quatre huphed. "We can't allow them to go. What if something were to happen?" "Then you can be the one to tell them to stay." Heero replied as he climbed onto his horse. Frowning, Quatre returned to his own horse, and mounted. Soon, the group was ready, and quickly they rode off. Brisk looked back and watched as her kingdom grew smaller and smaller as they rode. 'Dear kingdom, why do I feel this will be the last time I see you at peace until the end of the Northland?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny hummed happily from her position on the horse with Heero. She swayed slightly to a tune only she could hear. Her golden blonde hair blew slightly as the horse rode at a steady pace. Her sky blue eyes glittered as she watched her home of Iven Grove slip past her. Beside them, Brisk watched carefully, worried about Destiny's special gift. To his left, Duo occasionally glanced over. Smiling at Destiny, and gazing at Heero. So far, the two hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other, and the only friendly words were from Duo. Behind them, were Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. No one spoke for the first few hours of the trip, but by mid-day, they had begun to make peaceful conversation. Duo was amazed at how different the princess of the Forest Elves was from the stories his mother had told him. 'Mother? Mom! I bet she's got the whole kingdom out looking for me! Good thing I didn't tell Hilde where I was going.' Duo grinned. Ever since he was little, Hilde had always been around. Although many thought them to eventually grow up and marry, Duo never thought of her as more than a friend. Sure, he could tell she liked him, but it was a one sided affection that he had no part of. A breeze began to pick up as they stopped for a quick lunch. They sat up their gear under a large oak. Destiny grinned as she plopped down between Heero and Duo. "I'm hungry!" the small child exclaimed as she bounced up and down slightly. Duo smiled. He found the young elf to be quite amusing, and she was so young. It was unusual for anyone to possess the wishsong, but to have it mastered at such a young age was incredible! Brisk placed herself on the other side of Heero. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow over her. No trace of magic passed through her, sighing, she smiled, now knowing that Destiny hadn't used her magic. She paused as she looked at Heero. He had always encouraged Destiny with her power, yet he had never seemed to care to use his own. It wasn't that he couldn't control it; he just never pushed its use unless it was necessary. "How much longer until we reach the edge of the Forest?" Quatre asked in between bites. "We should reach it by night fall. We'll camp along the border; I'd rather have a full rest before we pass." Heero replied as he watched the lush green earth blow. "What's the deal with the border?" Duo asked, curious as to why everyone wanted to know where the plains ended. "The borders are where our magic ends. We won't be under elvish protection anymore." Destiny whispered as the others went on to discuss further travel plans. "I thought the Forest Elves protected far past the forest?" Duo frowned. Destiny looked at him for a moment, and then burst into laughter. Everyone in the group turned to her, and then went back to their discussion. After claming down, Destiny turned and smiled. "We try to protect as much as we can. When I was younger, mama used to tell me that our main goal is to ensure peace of the lands. But ever since they disappeared, my sister has had to use her own magic to protect our home. She's not as strong as mom and dad, so her magic can only reach so far." Destiny stopped as she took a bite from her apple. Duo looked back out into the forest. It seemed that everything he ever thought of the Forest Elves were wrong. They weren't bent of the destruction of the Shadow Elves; no one was for that matter.  
  
By midday, the small group was halfway to the border. Duo looked around, his first time actually taking notice since his conversation with Destiny. The group had decided to ride to the border and make camp. Starting out before sunrise the next day, they would ride as far as they could, before stopping to make camp. It was all about speed. The objective was to cover as much ground as possible in as little time as possible.  
  
  
  
Relena sighed as she reread the letter from Brisk. "I guess we have no choice. Brisk and Destiny have accompanied Heero and the others on their journey north, but I wonder why?" "This will be the final time the north will cause a threat. Brisk plans on combining Destiny's power with Heero's." Millardo replied. "You can't be serious?! A combination of their powers' could wipe out and entire nation!" Relena gasped as she stood up and paced around the sitting room. "How could anyone be crazy enough to support that kind of union?!" Millardo sighed as he walked over to the window. "It has nothing to do with being crazy Relena. Brisk plans on eliminating the evil that is the northland. Only Heero and Destiny have the power to pull this off...but I wonder if they can do this and live."  
  
  
  
"How on Earth did I let Duo get away without knowing where he was going?" Hilde growled as she made her way through the forest. She had been given the task of traveling to the Sank Kingdom to find out about Duo. "I'll never let him outta my sight again!" Hilde fumed as she stumped her toe on a root. "Stupid roots. Why did I have to do this? It's not my fault Duo can't let people know where he's going'!"  
  
Heero looked down as he pulled his horse to a halt. The sun was setting and the shadows were all but faded. In his lap, Destiny was snoozing away. He smiled as he slowly passed her down to Brisk who had already gotten off her horse. Wufei was setting up a fire as Quatre and Trowa unpacked the equipment. Duo stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. "Duo," Brisk called as she walked up to him. "Would you take Destiny for me?" Duo looked surprised at the princess. "She seems to trust you as much as she does me and Heero, so I trust you as well." Brisk smiled as Duo took the small elf from her arms. As she walked off to set up a place to sleep for Destiny and herself, Duo looked down at the sleeping child. Such an amazing amount of power was stored in her small frame. It was incredible to think that he was traveling with the two most powerful magic users in the lands. Duo snapped out of his thoughts as Destiny stirred and moaned in her sleep. He frowned, what would trouble her in her sleep? "What's wrong Duo?" Brisk asked as she noticed his frown. "She seems troubled." he faded as he looked up. Brisk was frowning as she sat down beside him on a log. "I'm gonna tell you something Duo, Heero and the others already know. Destiny has been having nightmares since the disappearance of our parents. One night, I tried to use my powers to see her dreams, but a block kept me from viewing. I think she is being watched." "Watched? What do you mean?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "I think the evil of the northland seeks to have her power..and Heero's as well. However, the difference between Heero and Destiny is that Heero can block out the images, Destiny can't." Brisk sighed as she brushed her hand across Destiny's face. Duo didn't respond. He looked from the two sisters over to Heero. The Forest Elf was staring at the fire, eyes distant as he thought of things from times Duo did not know. Quatre and Trowa sat, holding hands and watching the fire, while Wufei sat up for the leave tomorrow. It was going to be a long journey indeed.  
  
"What do you mean by 'and live'?" Relena asked as she came to stand by her brother. "The use of magic can seriously drain a person, I just wonder if the two can handle such a loss of energy." Millardo sighed. "You're more worried about Destiny, not Heero." Relena replied as she glanced out the window. Millardo nodded, for he had no reason to use words. Heero was older, and better at controlling his magic. Destiny was a young child with no real training, except for the few lessons Heero had gone over with her, how would she survive..how would either of them survive?  
  
Chisa: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I wanted to post it sooner, but I never got a chance. I'm almost through with chapter five so look for it in the next few days. Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews loved!! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chisa:55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 Chapter 5!!!!!!! Morgan:Calm down! Walker:What have you been into? Chisa: *smiles innocently* Nothing... Par: I hate that look. Chisa: *Bounces up and down* I'm happy I got this chapter out. I get to introduce 2 Of my own, and very cool, characters!! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was an hour before dawn when the group awoke to begin their journey. Once again, Destiny climbed up onto Heero's horse, and awaited the ride. "You all know that as soon as we step past those trees, we're no longer protected by magic," Wufei started. "It's important that we all understand this." The small groups nodded as the Ranger looked at each one in turn. "Alright then, let's move."  
  
  
  
Hilde sighed in relief as she exited the forest to see the Sank Kingdom. She had been traveling for quite a few days, and its wear was showing. Stumbling, she made her way to the palace gates. "Halt, state your name and business." A voice called. Hilde turned to see a young guard step in front of her. "Hilde Shbiker, I've come to speak with The King and Priestess about Duo Maxwell." The guard narrowed his eyes. "The Maxwell boy left days ago with small group going to Iven Grove." "Iven Grove? Isn't that home of Forest Elves?" Hilde wondered, confused as to why Duo would be going there. The guard sighed, and motioned her to follow him. "It's obvious the King and Queen of the Shadow Elves have sent you to discover where there son is, and since you obviously won't believe me, I'll take you to the King and Priestess." Hilde followed silently behind the guard as he led her past the gates, motioning to the guard on the other side to keep watch. The two walked in silence until they reached the side door to the palace. The guard knocked three times, and a young woman opened the door. She was dresses in servant clothing, with green eyes and flaming red hair. "This is Ray, she will escort you the rest of the way. She going to meet with the King and Priestess, tell them she comes to learn the whereabouts of the Maxwell boy." The guard grunted as he turned and walked back to his post. Ray smiled as she turned to Hilde. "Come this way," she motioned. "I'm sure the King and Priestess will meet with you." Hilde nodded, but said nothing as she followed the servant girl down the hall. It was unobvious why Duo enjoyed coming here, he had always hated being in his own palace at Stepenward. "Here we are." Ray smiled as they stood out side a large door. "If you'll wait one moment, I'll tell them you're here." The girl finished as she disappeared through the large door. Hilde looked around while she waited. She was surprised when she noticed a large painting of the Peacecraft family with an unknown group of elves. It was obvious they were Forest Elves, but exactly who were they? "The Yuy family." A female voice spoke. Hilde turned sharply to see a woman with purple hair that hung down over one eye. She was dressed as a high official in the Sank Kingdom's army. "What did you say?" "The Yuy family. The Peacecrafts have known them since the birth of Tri. My name is Lucrecia Noin, but I prefer Noin." The woman, now known as Noin remarked as she to, looked up at the painting. Suddenly the door opened, and Ray wandered out. "They will see you now. Oh, Mrs. Noin, did you have some business?" "Yes, I'll just go in now and wait, I'm sure our business is connected in one form or another." Noin said as she looked from Ray to Hilde. Ray nodded, and stepped aside for the two to enter. As soon as they were inside, the young servant closed the doors behind them.  
  
  
  
The mist swirled around the picture of Heero and Destiny as they rode along. Laughter echoed in the small room, accompanied by various hisses from the shadows. A figure cloaked in a dark rode watched the scene intently. "Yes, come as fast as you can, for you two will shape the future of the lands. No longer will the Sank Kingdom rule, but my kingdom will soon rise, and the Northland shall rule." It laughed. Small creatures scurried out the shadows and larger creatures hissed their delights. It wouldn't be long before they would begin their hunt for the two elves, and then begin their journey into the remaining lands. Blood would be spilt in vast quantities before the end, and it suited their tastes just fine. For these were creatures of the night, creatures who lived for the chance to kill, and they had finally found the master who would give them that chance.  
  
  
  
Destiny paused in her humming. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. A feeling burned inside her, and it was frightening. Heero stopped his horse. He to felt a strange force. "What's wrong Heero?" Brisk asked as she pulled on the reigns to her horse. Heero held up his hand as he dismounted his horse, helping Destiny down after him. The two stood away from the group, letting the wind wash over them. "What is it?" Destiny asked, her tone frightened. "I don't know, it feels like." "A calling." Destiny finished.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked, his first words in hours. Brisk breathed deeply. "They're being called." "Called?" "Duo, do you remember when I told you I thought Destiny was being watched? Well, it has begun. The Northland calls them to it, it seeks their power." Everyone turned just in time to see the two elves collapse to the ground. "Heero! Destiny!" They cried as they rushed over to the fallen Forest Elves. "What's happened to them?" Duo asked as Quatre placed his hand on the two's foreheads. "They've been put to sleep. It seems the evil of the North only wants its call heard." Quatre frowned. Brisk's forehead wrinkled as she looked at the two sleeping figures. "Quatre, are they at a great risk?" "What do you mean, your Highness?" "I'm going to see their visions," she paused. "I have to know what's going on." "You can't do that." Brisk looked up at the reply. Trowa looked at her with an impassive expression on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, untrusting of his words. "And why not? What keeps me from doing so?" "If you were to interfere with them, the same spell would fall upon you. It's not worth it Princess. This is a test for Heero and Destiny. It is here that they must decide their path. Either they will succumb, or they will rise above it."  
  
"Will they fail sister?" "It is unsure. They are strong in their paths of good though." A female paused. A small beam of light cut through the trees and landed upon a pale face. A woman, young in the face, looked at her sisters. Her silvery hair hung down about her, and her gray eyes were unfocused. Out of her back were large, clear wings with a silvery glint as they caught traces of the sunlight. All around her, similar winged women crowded toward the water she stood in. Her name was Musume Seimeino.(1) As her charge in life, Musume was born into the world to keep charge over the two most powerful children of the earth, Heero Yuy, and Destiny Antaxs. With her powerful visions of the future, she was to keep the two children out of danger, however, not even she can see everything. "Seimei?"(2) Another farie called. She was slightly older, her light purple hair was shoulder length, and her eyes we matched perfectly. She stared at the smaller fairy as she started to shake. "Some.things.happening.."  
  
Chisa:Done!!! Jair:Whose the faries? Chisa:My secret. Par: How are they your secret? Chisa:They'll play a big role as the story continues! (Hint, Hint) 


	7. Chapter Six

Chisa: Muses on vacation.not much to say. Just the usual. I don't own Gundam Wing or the Wishsong. I do own Destiny and Brisk, hear that, they're mine!! Mine I say!!! Sorry, I just got carried away. But any use of these characters without permission..ya know. ^.^ Let me just shut-up and get own with the story hu?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Millardo paced around the setting room as Relena sat writing. "Must you continue to do that?" Relena groaned as she paused in her writing to turn to her brother. "I have quite a few of these to get out as soon as possible." "We could just avoid this all together and go ahead into battle. As soon as the situation is explained, everyone will agree it is the best choice." Relena sighed and turned back to her letters. She had already written seven and had five more to go, and that was just for the westland alone. How would she ever reach all the other kingdoms in time? Even worse, what if they didn't respond? // So much depends on all of us coming together, if we don't, we'll fall. Heero and the others can't do it alone.// Quickly she turned back to her writing. She had to reach the people, and fast. As of now, hope was all they had.  
  
  
  
"We're going to Sank!" Rez shouted as he stormed out the throne room, his wife hot on his heels. "Rez, I'm sure Hilde made it, we just need to give her message time." Mara turned to look out the window as her husband ranted and raved about waiting while their son was doing who knows what. "I'm sure Duo's fine. If he's at Sank, he's sure to be taken good care of, besides, we've known that family for ages." "It's just that, with all this action from the north, I can't help but wonder." Rez sighed as he stood next to his wife. "Besides, we'll have to go there anyway. I'm sure Relena will be calling leaders from all kingdoms to discuss what we're going to do." Mara frowned as she leaned against her husband. The northland had gained to much power and way to quickly. How would the people react? Only the leaders new for sure, how would the common act? Only time would tell. "We better get a move on then."  
  
  
  
Light? Where am I? Where's my sister and the others? Destiny Antaxs wandered through the dim light. Uncertainty etched on her face as she walked further into the unknown. Destiny A voice? Who's? Where was it coming from? Why was it calling to her? Destiny "Where are you?" See me. Hear me. Touch me. "But where are you? Where am I?" Destiny fumbled as she scanned the dark shadows, searching for the owner of the alluring voice. Child of the Wishsong. Come to me. Hear my voice. Take my hand. I'll lead you.. "I can't find you. I don't know where to look." I'm am here child. Use your gift. See me. Hear me. Touch me. A feeling a weariness swept over her, and she found herself begin to sing. The darkness faded, and a figure appeared. Her black hair flowed out behind her, and her dark eyes were locked on Destiny's own. Out of her back were large black wings, that glistened in the light. You use your gift well young one, and there is so much I can teach you. Come to me. Let me show you...  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Heero Hu? Who's calling. Whats going on? Heero That voice, so familiar.. Heero, help her Help who? You must save her...find your love and save her Love? Who? What's going on? The questions flooded Heero's mind as he looked through the darkness. He turned sharply to his right as an image appeared. It was a woman. Her silvery hair flowed behind her, and her gray eyes were looked distant. Out of her back were silvery wings. Heero stared at the familiar figure as he tried to recall who she was. Have you forgotten me so guickly Heero? The one who rasied you when your mother fled from the Shadow Elves? Recognition flooded through Heero as images of the woman before him returned full frontal. Seimei. His surrogate mother. Seimei smiled as she came and embraced him. I haven't much time Heero. I am here because you and Destiny are in danger. I couldn't reach Destiny, the intruder is intent on having her, but you can save her. You must find your love, or mate in life in order to save her. "I don't understand. What's wrong with Destiny?" Heero asked in urgency. The Northland attacks her mind Heero. So young. So innocent. So unaware of her power, and easily influenced. They will use it against her, and you and your mate will have to save her. Suddenly light exploded around them, and Heero found himself alone again. The voice rang in his head, and the message burned. Destiny was in danger. Frantically he floundered in the dark. Where was she now? "Destiny!"  
  
Duo fell back as Heero cried out from his slumber. His voice was urgent, and stressed. The small group crowded around the two figures, as Heero squirmed and Destiny laid as still as death. "What's going on?" Brisk cried as she gathered her sister's limp body into her arms. Trowa stared silently as worry settled over the group. There was nothing that could be done for Destiny and Heero, they would have to conquer this own their own. Quatre kneeled over Destiny with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Winner?" Wufei kneeled beside him. "It's Destiny. Heero's so lively, yet she's so still..almost as if she's." "Don't even say it Quatre." Brisk narrowed her eyes. "Destiny's fine. She'll pull through this." A silence settled in, interrupted only by sudden gasps and cries from Heero as he searched desperately for what only he knew. Desperation began to sink in as midday approached, and Heero and Destiny made no indication of coming around before nightfall. Duo wiped at Heero's forehead as sweat formed on the elf's face. His breath had become harsh and his faced twisted with various emotions. Destiny however, was different. Her body temperature had cooled considerably, and her color had paled. Brisk held her in her arms and rocked back and forth, singing a lullaby from long ago.  
  
Come young one, it's alright. Slowly, Destiny began to step forward. The light was gone from her eyes, causing them to look hollow and dead. In the distance, a soft sound began to build. As it grew, it assumed as musical quality, and Destiny blinked, and the light returned. "That song.." she started. "Destiny!" She turned as Heero jumped infront of her, positioning himself between her and the mysterious woman. He pulled out his sword, and readied himself for attack. The woman's eyes narrowed, and her face twisted into that of a hideous monster's. Destiny gasped and ducked further behind Heero. Heero felt her hide behind him, and tightened his grip on the sword. He could not fail. Suddenly, the monster lurched forward. The clawed hands reached out to grab at Heero's throat. Swiftly, his sword flew up, and the clawed hand went flying. Blood hit his face, and he heard Destiny cry out. The small princess burst from behind him as the power of the wishsong flew from her lips. The monster, who had turned to attack anew, cowered back. The magic ripped through it's body, burning it inside out. The creature crumpled to the floor, and disintegrated. Destiny panted from her use of the magic. It had been the first time she had used the magic to destroy something, and it left her with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Heero knelt down and eased Destiny's face to look at him. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she buried herself in his chest. Her tears soaked through his tunic and Heero held her as she cried. Frowning, Heero glanced down at the small Forest Elf. Her power was amazing, was that why she had been targeted? That woman was sent to claim Destiny, but for who? Just what was going on? He looked up as the area around them began to lighten up. Slowly, Destiny began to fade from his arms. "We're waking up." Heero told her when she looked up at him. She nodded once, and disappeared.  
  
Heero opened his eyes to see a pair of violet ones staring back at him. "You're awake!" Duo grinned as he looked at the startled Heero. Nightfall had come, and the group had sat up camp. A faire burned off to the side and meat cooked over it. "How long were we out?" Heero asked as she caught sight of Brisk smothering Destiny with kisses. "All day." Duo replied as he placed a plate of food in front of him. "We were all worried. You were sweating uncontrolably, and calling out for Destiny. It was as if you were trying to get to her in your dreams." He paused. "But she made no movements whatsoever, it was as if she was dead. Her temperature dropped, and her color paled." "What about before we woke?" "No, her color didn't return until she opened her eyes, and Brisk didn't say if her body temperature rose before then, so I assume it didn't." They fell silent as Heero nodded and turned to his food. Duo smiled to himself. That had been the first actual conversation the two had had, although it hadn't been about what he would've liked, it was still progress, and Duo could live with that. At least he could for now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa: Done! Go me! Sorry I took so long to get out this chapter, my brain decided to Take a vacation. But it's done, and I'm glad! Remember, reviews are loved!  
  
Oh, incase your wondering, my muses are still on vacation! I hope they get back soon! I need them! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Wishsong.  
  
Chisa: I hate disclaimers.they're no fair. Jair: We hate hearing you whine. Chisa: Love you to. Anyway, this makes chapter seven!! Par: How long is this story gonna be? Chisa: I wish I knew. What do ya say I get started though? All: Good thinking! Chisa: Geeze, and you guys went on vacation? Anyway, once again. OOC on Heero's part, and yoai soon to come.in fact, this chapter is the start of That train of actions..exciting isn't it? I'm on my way to fulfilling the promise of 2x1!! Oh, and there 4x3..but we've already had a subtle piece of that. O.~ Well, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The sun rose quickly on the small group from that came from Iven Grove. They were a day behind in their travels, and would have to keep a steady pace to make up for the loss. Cooking a portion of their meat, they group ate quickly, packed their things, and started off. Destiny sat silently as the rode, lost deep within herself. She kept picturing the woman from her vision, who has she been? Brisk watched her sister closely as they packed. The small princess had been acting strangely since she had awoken the previous night. She had kept close to Heero, almost to the point that she was underfoot, but Heero never said anything. Sighing, Brisk climbed aboard her horse. Duo frowned. It had been an unusually quiet morning, not even Destiny had spoken. He found himself worrying more and more about the small elf, but that didn't take his mind of Heero though. What was with that guy? It seemed he had no problem showing kindness to Brisk and Destiny, and even a little bit to the others, but what was it about Duo? Deciding to focus on the strange events of day before, Duo lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
"I don't like this Yuy." Wufei tossed over his shoulder. "We've been over the boarder for hours now and we've seen no sign of life." "Perhaps they won't come a certain distance near the border?" Quatre asked. "I doubt it." Trowa replied, glancing around. They were fast approaching a thick forest that offered no comfort. "Just because the border ends, it doesn't mean the magic does." Duo mumbled. Destiny looked over at him with wonder. "How did you know that?" she leaned closer, almost falling off the horse. Heero scooped her back up straight on the horse, then turned to Duo. "What did you say?" "Elven magic is an amazing thing. It has an essence to it that only the creature the magic is used against can detect. My guess is that essence of the border's magic carries even this far." Duo looked up and blinked as he relized the entire group has stopped and were focused on him. Quickly he looked for something to focus on, and settled on Destiny. She was looking off towards the forest, lost in her own world. "If Maxwell's right, then we should be safe for the night." Wufei grumbled as he looked toward the sky. "No. We'll be way out of the protection of the magic by then." Heero sighed as he turned to face the forest. Brisk cocked her head to the side. It was odd that Heero and Destiny should do so many of the same things. Her gaze swithed back and forth from her sister to Heero. Their expressions were exactly the same, and Brisk figured their thoughts were on the same line as well. A light touch on her shoulder brought her back. Trowa looked at her, then at Heero and Destiny. "I know what you think princess, they're fine. What ever mental attacks the Northland may lay upon them, we can't stop, but we can encourage and aid them in various other ways." "A lengthy speech for you Trowa, Quatre must've done a number on you." Brisk grinned as a slight hue appeared on Trowa's checks. "But I understand what you mean, and I thank you. I know Heero will look out for Destiny, and she will try to help him..I just wish they would let us in more on what they're thinking.and feeling." "There's at least one among us that they already do, or soon will let know." Trowa said quietly as he moved away, but Brisk could've sworn his gaze had been on a certain Shadow Elf.  
  
"I'll go in first." Wufei declared as he dismounted his horse. "I'll scout out the as much of the area as I can before nightfall, I'd rather not travel in an unknown forest past twilight." No one objected as the young ranger made his way into the gloom. Quickly, the group set up camp, constantly alert. As evening appeared, the mood had lightened up a tad. Destiny had left Heero in order for Him to discuss things with her sister, Quatre, and Trowa, and sat by Duo. "Duo, could you call the Nature Spirits for me?" she asked. Duo smiled at her hopeful face, but shook his head. "Now's not a good time for that, especially not here. I've never called spirits past the border before." Destiny frowned and looked back at the forest.  
  
A rustling from the forest snapped the group to attention. A figure emerged slowly, as though it was having trouble moving. As it moved closer to the firelight, the group relized they were in for a fight. A lanky body with hand and feet that appeared to large for it to handle stumbled into the light. A misshaped head with a grotesque mouth full of jagged teeth adorned the shoulders. The creature gave a deep throaty laugh as it surveyed it's soon to be victims. "What is that?" Brisk asked as she moved protectively in front of her sister. "You mean what did it used to be." Heero frowned. "This beast wasn't born this way." "Look out!" A clawed hand swooped out, grasping for Heero. Quatre sighed in relief and back away. Stooping down, the makings of a spell rose from his lips. Relizing what he was doing, Trowa moved infront of the cleric to allow him more time. Heero drew his sword from it's sheath and took a defensive position. At all cost he had to at least protect the princesses. The elves needed a ruler and if he didn't survive, Destiny would have to stay alive to stop the advancing sickness of the land, and the northland invasion. Duo narrowed his eyes as he moved to stand beside Heero, his own sword drawn and ready. Again the monstrous hand grabbed for Heero, but Duo was faster. The Shadow Elf flung his sword, cutting deep into the creature's arm. It howled in pain as a deep green ooze dripped from the cut. Quickly the beast turned and charged at Trowa. Slightly unprepared, Trowa nearly dodged the attack. It wasn't until after the sction that Trowa relized his mistake. Quatre was vulnerable to attack while still casting. "Quatre!" Brisk yelled as the clawed hand came swooping down at the cleric. Quatre looked up just in time to be flung into the woods as the monster's claw hit him. Swiftly, Trowa launched at the attacker, his sword cutting into it's side. "Duo," Heero motioned as they readied themselves. Duo grinned and tightned his grip on hilt of his sword. From the side, another figure rushed out the woods. Turning, Duo prepared to be attacked. "Save your energy for the real monster Maxwell." Wufei snorted as he ran past. "Duo, stay here with the princess." Heero tossed over his shoulder as he rushed after Wufei. Angered by the obvious lack of trust in his abilities, duo grimaced as he watched a seemingly hopeless battle. "This is horrible." Brisk whispered. Destiny frowned as she looked at the monster. Quatre had yet to come out of the woods, and the monster was showing no signs of slowing. Relentlessly the attack went on. "He's not slowing..damn." Duo ground his teeth. A sudden breeze began to pick up, and a song floated on the air. "Destiny!" Brisk cried as she brought up her arm to shield her eyes from the increasing wind. Strongly, Destiny sang as much as her lungs would allow. The wind flew faster and faster around the camp.  
  
From the cover of the trees, a shadowy figure watched the display. "So that's our Princess of the Wishsong." The voice said, a hint of mirth flowing with it. Then the gaze turned to another fighter. "And that must be our Child of the Earth. Their powers are amazing, I can only hope the council can do something with them.."  
  
As the wind picked up, Heero felt himself growing lighter. He looked down to see the ground a few feet below him. "Yuy, what's going on?" Wufei shouted above the wind. "It's Destiny, she's using the Wishsong, but it's growing out of her control." Brisk grasped desperately for her sister, but it was to late. Lost in the deep soothing folds of her magic, Destiny sang louder. All sound except the rushing wind disappeared. Hunting the source of the magic, the monster lunged. Unfortunately, Destiny belonged to the magic. Sensing the attackers actions, the magic lashed out to save it's host. The monster flew back into the woods, followed by the surrounding members from Iven Grove.  
  
Trees. Crickets. No wind. No wind! Kaze jumped up off the ground and looked around. She rushed to the edge of the forest and looked out. The camp and all those who had once occupied it were gone. "I had no idea she could do that. I'm just glad I am who I am, otherwise I may have been thrown a lot further..and I may have lost them." Kaze shut her sky blue eyes and tuned herself into the wind. "Good, I can feel two of them nearby. This trip may saved yet." The young elemental sighed as she started on her way.  
  
Chisa: Now, you may be wondering how this starts off the way to 2x1, but believe me, it does! Jair: I hope you plan on telling us what happened there. Chisa: That's what the next chapters for, duh! I'm not gonna leave ya hanging! Walker: Like you have so many times before? Chisa: Funny, ha ha. But despite your rude comments, I can promise the next chapter Will explain just what the crap happened in this chapter, happy? Walker: It'll do. Jair: I guess. Par: I'll hold my comment. Chisa: Never satisfied, but I hope you guys are! I love reviews!!! Please let me know How I'm doin'!! 


End file.
